I Will Have Revege
by DamonLover1997
Summary: When the Cullens leave her, what really happens? Will she create new enemies? Or, find the one that really holds that place in her heart? Rated M-For Language
1. Prologue

He left me. He left ME! Isabella Marie Swan! I am not the shy, submissive human the Cullens all thought I was. They will soon regret the decision they made to leave me.

No one messes with Isabella Swan, who would want to get on the bad side of a witch?


	2. Chapter 1

I finally can go back to Mystic Falls. You see, Charlie and Renee don't know about my powers. When I was 13 my grandma started to train me. She was the only one who knew about my powers, and the only one who still does. When I was 3 I moved in with my grandma to study and practice my magic, who lived in Mystic Falls, I could never handle traveling around with my hair brained mother. I never met any of the other kids, since I was home schooled by my grandmother.

When I was seventeen, my grandmother passed away and moved in with Charlie. I put on an act with Charlie, I tried to be the daughter he wanted and the sister, daughter, and girlfriend the Cullens wanted. Well, either way it didn't work. The Cullens left me and Charlie is scared of me and ready to kick me out.

When Edward-pussy ass vampire-left me in the woods, I stopped putting on an act. My sassy, witty, and sarcastic attitude was back.

Mystic Falls, here I come. And I will make sure every single person in that town knows my name.


	3. Chapter 2

I never went to school today. For a matter of fact, I won't be going to school again in this fucking town. As I sit at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie to come home, I thought about everything I did today.

I had called the school and had them transfer my files to Mystic Falls High School. I also threw out all my clothes from the Cullens and my clothes. Moving to this town had changed my style, but know I am back. And Alice thought she had style, whatever. I also called my lawyer and had them put my grandmother's house, which she left to me, in Mystic Falls under my name. I had cleaning crews there also, and all the furniture thrown out so I could remodel the house to my preference. I had all my grandmother's, and my ancestors before that, spell books saved in the basement.

As I was deep in thought, Charlie arrived home. He noticed me sitting at the table and his face paled noticing my emotionless face. He slowly made his way over towards me, and sat down in the chair accross from me.

"Charlie, I am leaving." I saw the happiness in his eyes at my words, though his expression turned grim.

"Bells, if you think that is the right thing to do, I won't stop you." Pshhhhhhhh you won't stop me my ass, your the going to be the one pushing me out the fucking door.

I nodded. "I am packed and ready to go."

His expression turned very awkward and uncomfortable as he said, "Well off with you, then."

"Wow Charlie, really distraught seeing your only daughter leaving." I mumbled as I walked put the door.

I decided that I was going to drive to Mystic Falls, seeing as I have to buy new clothes. My first stop was getting rid of this awful truck. What everybody didn't know was that grandma was filthy fucking rich. Never spent a dime of it. When she passed away she left all of her money to me. So I stopped and brought this beautiful dark blue Audi R8 Spyder. The truck was a piece of fucking trash. Thank God it is finally gone. As I was a couple hours away from Mystic Falls, I found a mall and went shopping. I ended up buying 26 pairs of skinny jeans, 29 pair of boot cut jeans, 34 pair of jean short shorts, 17 pair of yoga pants from Victoria's Secret, 30 t-shirts, 46 casual, but expensive, shirts and sweaters, 46 camis, and also a 4 pair of Coach sneakers and probably like 66 pairs of heels. They brands went from everything from Guess, BeBe, Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger, DKNY, Seven, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Armani, Lucky, BCBG, etc. Oh, and a couple pairs of Uggs and some really cute pairs of cowboy boots. Had to get some jewelry, scarves, sunglasses, and cute purses aswell. While at Victoria's Secret I got 50 bras, 69 panties, 36 matching sets, and 38 pieces of sexy lingerie. Hoping there is a hot enough piece of ass I could jump in this god-forsaken town.

I also went furniture shopping and bought a whole new stainless steel fridge, oven, sink, and kitchen appliances for the kitchen. Two new couches and a flat screen television for the loft. A bar, two love seats, a couch, and a recliner for my sitting room. In my office I bought a desk and a couple of chairs to put in there. Also got bathtubs that can fit like 12 people in them in all 4 bathrooms. And dressers, beds, side tables, and televisions for the other 9 bedrooms aswell as my own. So far, my new house is going to look fucking amazing.

I reached the town, and passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, I finally felt at home. Mystic Falls isn't going to know what hit them.


	4. Chapter 3

I never went to school today. For a matter of fact, I won't be going to school again in this fucking town. As I sit at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie to come home, I thought about everything I did today.

I had called the school and had them transfer my files to Mystic Falls High School. I also threw out all my clothes from the Cullens and my clothes. Moving to this town had changed my style, but know I am back. And Alice thought she had style, whatever. I also called my lawyer and had them put my grandmother's house, which she left to me, in Mystic Falls under my name. I had cleaning crews there also, and all the furniture thrown out so I could remodel the house to my preference. I had all my grandmother's, and my ancestors before that, spell books saved in the basement.

As I was deep in thought, Charlie arrived home. He noticed me sitting at the table and his face paled noticing my emotionless face. He slowly made his way over towards me, and sat down in the chair accross from me.

"Charlie, I am leaving." I saw the happiness in his eyes at my words, though his expression turned grim.

"Bells, if you think that is the right thing to do, I won't stop you." Pshhhhhhhh you won't stop me my ass, your the going to be the one pushing me out the fucking door.

I nodded. "I am packed and ready to go."

His expression turned very awkward and uncomfortable as he said, "Well off with you, then."

"Wow Charlie, really distraught seeing your only daughter leaving." I mumbled as I walked put the door.

I decided that I was going to drive to Mystic Falls, seeing as I have to buy new clothes. My first stop was getting rid of this awful truck. What everybody didn't know was that grandma was filthy fucking rich. Never spent a dime of it. When she passed away she left all of her money to me. So I stopped and brought this beautiful dark blue Audi R8 Spyder. The truck was a piece of fucking trash. Thank God it is finally gone. As I was a couple hours away from Mystic Falls, I found a mall and went shopping. I ended up buying 26 pairs of skinny jeans, 29 pair of boot cut jeans, 34 pair of jean short shorts, 17 pair of yoga pants from Victoria's Secret, 30 t-shirts, 46 casual, but expensive, shirts and sweaters, 46 camis, and also a 4 pair of Coach sneakers and probably like 66 pairs of heels. They brands went from everything from Guess, BeBe, Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger, DKNY, Seven, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Armani, Lucky, BCBG, etc. Oh, and a couple pairs of Uggs and some really cute pairs of cowboy boots. Had to get some jewelry, scarves, sunglasses, and cute purses aswell. While at Victoria's Secret I got 50 bras, 69 panties, 36 matching sets, and 38 pieces of sexy lingerie. Hoping there is a hot enough piece of ass I could jump in this god-forsaken town.

I also went furniture shopping and bought a whole new stainless steel fridge, oven, sink, and kitchen appliances for the kitchen. Two new couches and a flat screen television for the loft. A bar, two love seats, a couch, and a recliner for my sitting room. In my office I bought a desk and a couple of chairs to put in there. Also got bathtubs that can fit like 12 people in them in all 4 bathrooms. And dressers, beds, side tables, and televisions for the other 9 bedrooms aswell as my own. So far, my new house is going to look fucking amazing.

I reached the town, and passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, I finally felt at home. Mystic Falls isn't going to know what hit them.


End file.
